


A Universal Avengers: Endgame Post-credits Scene

by beautifulterriblequeen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame Post-credits Scene, Gen, MCU AU, bookmarking for the end of the world, meta MCU, this scene works no matter what happens in Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulterriblequeen/pseuds/beautifulterriblequeen
Summary: You know who assembled the Avengers. What might he be up to next?





	A Universal Avengers: Endgame Post-credits Scene

 

Avengers: Endgame Post-credits Scene

 

 

INT. NIGHT

Several seconds of pure darkness and quiet after the Avengers: Endgame credits finish rolling.

 

 

LOKI (V.O.)

(Dramatic voice. Audience thinks he’s speaking to them.)

And that is the thrilling tale of how I helped all my friends save the universe.

You’re safe, you’re warm. And very, very tired. Time to go to sleep.

 

A PLASTIC SWITCH flicks on. Soft blue light shines upward from a CHILD’s hands as they lie in bed, holding a TESSERACT-shaped night light toy atop their covers. The light touches the right side of Loki’s face as he sits on the bedside. Glints of metal hint that he is wearing his traditional green and black with gold trim. His shoulder-length hair is relatively kempt with hints of curl. Loki is focused and at peace, in top form.

 

CHILD

But I don’t want to go to sleep. I want another story.

 

LOKI

(With mild disbelief)

You’ve just heard the most epic story of your life. It was very long and very exciting.

I feel like I’ve been telling it for ages. A decade, at the very least.

 

CHILD

I liked it very much. And that’s why I want another!

 

LOKI

You sound like my brother. Very well, you may have another story. Tomorrow night. (Loki turns his head as if to rise)

 

CHILD

But you’re the God of Stories.

 

LOKI

(looks back cheekily)

That I am.

 

CHILD

So I want stories. Plural.

 

LOKI

(good-naturedly exasperated)

I just told you twenty-two different stories!

 

CHILD

(with amused protest)

No, you told me _one_ story with twenty-two different chapters.

 

LOKI

(leans forward with a hint of menace)

Do you really think it wise to argue with the God of Stories?

 

CHILD

(giggles)

If I say no, do I get another story?

 

LOKI

(sits back, contemplates child with a tiny smile)

Yes. You do. Tomorrow night.

 

CHILD

(snuggles down into covers and gives in with anticipatory grin)

Do you promise? Tomorrow night?

 

LOKI

(lets right eyebrow drift upward. His smile is part shadow, part night-light.)

I promise. Tomorrow night.

 

 CHILD

Okay. Good night, Loki. I’ll see you tomorrow night.

 

LOKI

(Stands, opens bedroom door. A warm, golden light falls on the left side of his face as he looks back toward the child’s bed.)

Until tomorrow.

 

 

Loki slips out the door and pulls it closed. The next room is vast, quiet, shadowy. Strewn with hints of half-written adventures, costumery, sweeping imagery. He stands with his back to the camera, and he stills as he senses the audience’s focus on him. Slowly, he looks over his shoulder, breaking the fourth wall. He smiles broadly, proud of his good work and meta mischief. Then he lifts a finger to his lips and bids the audience keep silent, though he knows they absolutely will not. He’s the God of Stories. He’s the God of Mischief. And he’s standing in front of a room full of secrets and spoilers regarding the next several MCU movies. He knows full well what he’s about.

 

LOKI

(With a mischievous grin)

Tomorrow.

 

FADE OUT

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I saw Avengers: Infinity War last year. I'm finally sharing it because Endgame is the next movie in the MCU, and it's time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my meta take on the God of Stories. See, this way, even if he dies, he lives to tell the tale.


End file.
